


Secrets

by radiantdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, Jock!Dean, M/M, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilled tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is radiantdean (:

“God, who the hell does he think he is?” Charlie muttered, leaning across the table.

“What?” Cas asked, glancing up from the notes he was neatly but furiously scribbling in his notebook. “What are you talking about?”

“Dean Winchester,” Charlie said, gesturing with her head in the direction she was looking, just over Cas’s right shoulder.

Cas twisted around in his chair, following her gaze to the group of baseball players at the other end of the library. As per usual, they were incredibly rowdy, shouts of laughter erupting from the group every couple of seconds. Cas’s eyes landed on Dean, who seemed to be in charge of this particular huddling of jocks, and his face immediately flushed, the warm blush creeping up his neck and settling in his cheeks.

“Oh yeah, right,” he muttered, turning to face Charlie again and ducking his head in an attempt to hide his rosy complexion. “Very obnoxious.”

“You don’t seem particularly heated,” Charlie said, as if it was a personal offense to her that he didn’t feel the same hatred for their classmate.

“I’m just… just, uh, trying to focus on Physics right now, Charlie,” he said, staring down at his textbook.

“Yeah, okay,” she said, her tone of voice revealing that she was thoroughly unconvinced. 

Cas couldn’t help it. When he was sure that Charlie was focused on something else, he glanced over his shoulder again, his eyes immediately finding Dean. And much to his surprise, Dean’s eyes found him, too. They held eye contact for a couple of seconds, a mischievous smile expanding over Dean’s features, before he winked at Cas.

He could feel his heartbeat speeding up as Dean’s eyes bore into his own, and he just managed a weak smile. Dean tilted his head towards the door, his eyes asking a silent question. Cas smiled a bit wider and nodded once, almost imperceptibly, before gathering his things. 

“Where are you going?” Charlie asked, watching as Cas stood up.

“I’ve got, uh, meeting with a teacher I forgot about,” he said, hurriedly stuffing his notebook back into his bag. “I’m sorry. I’ll see you later.”

When Cas passed the group of baseball players, Dean was already gone.

He made his way through the dingy hallways, checking over his shoulder every once in awhile to see if there was anybody nearby. When he reached the science wing, he paused outside of the storage closet, his hand on the doorknob as he glanced down the hallway. He made sure there was nobody he could see in both directions before slipping through the door. 

Before Cas had even completely closed the door behind him, there were hands on his neck and lips on his own. He tensed a bit in surprise, but soon melted into the touch.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, dropping his bag to the floor and placing his hands on Dean’s waist.

“Oh, don’t even bother talking,” Dean said, smirking slightly as he kissed Cas again, pushing him back against a wall. 

Cas chuckled against Dean’s lips, hooking his fingers in the other’s belt loops. “You know, I think Charlie’s a bit suspicious,” he whispered as Dean pulled away from his mouth, bending to press his lips to Cas’s neck.

He let out a soft sound, almost like a whine. “But I barely ever get to see you already,” Dean said, continuing to press soft kisses to Cas’s neck.

“I know,” Cas murmured, tilting his head back so it rested on the wall behind him. “We’ll just have to be more careful.”

Dean straightened again, cupping Cas’s face with his hands. “I agree with you,” he said, his voice soft and husky. “But now is not the time to worry about it.”

Cas smiled slightly and pulled Dean in for another kiss. “You’re right,” he murmured. “We’ll figure it out some other time.”

Dean parted his lips as he curled his fingers in the hair at the base of Cas’s neck, and a shiver traveled all the way down Cas’s spine. Before Cas could reciprocate, however, the loud ringing of the school bell reached their ears.

Dean pulled back with a groan, stepping away from Cas and retrieving his bag from the floor. “I’ve got to get to class,” he said, moving to open the door.

“Just stay a couple more minutes,” Cas said, his heart beat still racing. “Just so we can finish up.”

“Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to care so much about school?” Dean said, winking at Cas mischievously before opening the door and disappearing down the hallway.

Sometimes Cas really hated Dean Winchester.


End file.
